


8 Things About Kim Sejeong

by Mianxxi55



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sejeong is Jeon Somi's beautiful, talkative, weird, persistent and greedy bastard.<br/>She's Jeon Somi's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Things About Kim Sejeong

1\. Kim Sejeong is a beautiful girl.

Oh yes, Somi admitted that. Except a perfect height, everything about Sejeong is all perfect (not that Sejeong’s short, she’s just a lot shorter than Somi). A sexy body, a pretty face, a pair of fascinated eyes, flawless skin, a high nose bridge, a pair of seductive thin lips and a bright smile, it’s certain that every shapes of Sejeong are perfect. Somi evaluated herself to be quite beautiful and it gave her a habit of others evaluating other people’s appearance. After all, she could say that Sejeong is a beautiful girl.

2\. Kim Sejeong is an earnest and polite girl.

Somi was rolling her pen and aimlessly looked toward Sejeong. Sejeong is well-known by the seriousness when she’s studying even though Somi knew that her marks weren’t that good. Sejeong was attentively listening to the lecture and taking notes like she would die if she didn’t do that. In the amphitheater there were nearly a hundred students and only one professor so you could do whatever you want without being scared of being discovered. Sejeong were just too earnest.

And not only that, she always answered the professor or friends in a polite way. Sometimes you could talk casually or make jokes freely with your close friends but Sejeong would not do that. She treated everyone with courtesy.

3\. Kim Sejeong loves sleeping like her own life.

Sejeong was famous as a sleeping god in their dorm, no exaggeratedly to say if there was an earthquake or tsunami it’s still not possible to wake her up. Some people have tried but they all failed.

Besides, people also wondered how Somi could wake Sejeong up quickly and easily like that. This has become one of the famous mysteries of student dormitories.

4\. Kim Sejeong is an odd girl.

This’s a secret which only Somi could know. Because of being Sejeong’s roommate, after a short time Somi finally learned how to discriminate 20 kinds of perfumes, discriminate facial moisturizer and hand moisturizer,..., now she even could be an expert in that field. That's not to mention the weird colorful stuffed animals collection on her bed. There're many odd things about the older girl that Somi couldn't list all. Really.

5\. Kim Sejeong is a talkative old lady.

Somi didn’t understand why Sejeong could not treat her gently and courteously as she did with the other students. Always being grumpy and nagging like a 40-year-old old lady, that's how Sejeong treated her all the time.

6\. Kim Sejeong is actually very kind.

Beside the appearance, finally Somi culd see one more good point from Sejeong. When Somi asked her for something, although she was always nagging but she would immediately help her as much as she could.

When Somi said she was hungry, Sejeong would grumble about how bad Somi treated her health but soon she would cooked something delicious for the younger girl. When Somi said she was lonely, Sejeong would grumble about how stupidly dreamy and unrealistic Somi was but she would be willing to sit beside the younger girl for hours just to listen to her rambling in English though she couldn’t understand all or simply just to let the younger girl lay her head on her shoulder. When Somi said she was tired, Sejeong would grumble Somi’s unscientific daily routine, but in return she would clean up the room and take care of Somi all day. When Somi said she had just broke up with her boyfriend, Sejeong would grumble about how bad Somi was at people evaluating or how bad that asshole was, but after all she would run out to buy some puddings from Somi’s favorite bakery, let Somi sit in her lap while both eating and crying then wiped away all her tears. Sitting in the Sejeong’s lap and crying until falling asleep always made Somi feel better, so the younger girl has always let her do it every time she’s sad. Always.

Whenever Somi needed Sejeong would always be with her. And she really appreciated that.

7\. Kim Sejeong is a persistent person.

Somi realized that since Sejeong had confessed her feelings in a very serious way. Not concerning about if Somi accepted or not, the next days that older girl would always follow her everywhere and everytime. Although it’s undeniable that Somi found Sejeong very interesting and paid attention to her so much, but that didn’t mean she liked this persistence of the older girl too.

\- Somi, will you be my girlfriend? - Sejeong asked while sitting on the spinning chair and and spinning it in the way that little kids always do.

\- Why? - Somi raised an eyebrow.

\- Because I like you. - Sejeong stopped the chair and pushed it toward Somi.

\- I don’t think it’s a funny joke. - Somi tapped her fingers on the table. Although she knew that Sejeong’s behaviour sometimes could be quite weird, but the older girl was never like this before.

\- No, that's true. I like you.

\- You know that I have a boyfriend, right?

\- You will soon break up with him.

\- Why? He's very good!

\- Because I like you.

Somi slapped her forehead. Sejeong seemed to be very serious, even she could see her face seemed to be a little pinkish.

\- That's impossible.

\- But I like you.

\- God, so what do you want me to say with you now Sejeong unnie? - Somi cried helplessly.

\- Say that you like me too? - Sejeong answered and sent Somi an expectant gaze.

Somi completely silenced. This odd girl really knew how to make her silent.

Sejeong is really a persistent person, she has always followed Somi with only one question. Her persistence finally made a good result, at least she got Somi’s acceptance someday.

Oh, after all, Somi realized that Sejeong was her other half which she always has been looking for, a perfect lover.

...

Somi suddenly got an embrace from behind.

\- Jeong! - Somi smiled lovingly.

\- Mimi, I love you. - Sejeong whispered.

\- I know, but Jeong ah the canteen is very crowded so can you let me go and wait until we get back to the dorm?

\- Good idea, we should come back to the dorm now. I’m really "hungry" and the “food” I want to “eat” wasn’t sold in this canteen. - Sejeong grinned.

\- Oh my God! We've done it this morning, not to mention last night and now you want one more round??? - Somi screamed in horror when Sejeong pulled her out of the canteen.

Oh, it seems to be our list lacked of the last thing, right? Kim Sejeong is very strong, especially on bed. Over all, she was really a little greedy bastard. Jeon Somi’s only greedy bastard.

End.


End file.
